Wolf Like Me
by Vampire Weekend
Summary: “It’s a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift.” Harry is pregnant with his mate’s baby. Mpreg and slash. Beta-ed. SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Part One

Summary: "It's a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift." Harry is pregnant with his mate's baby. Mpreg and slash. Beta-ed.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg and non-explicit slash. Alternative universe.

I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Harry Potter. Please do not sue. I also do not own the music I have placed at the beginning of each month. Their respective artists own these songs.

Thanks again to my incredible beta, **Aindel S. Druida**.

**Wolf Like Me**

Part One

_**July**_

_The air is thin when you're above the clouds. I see them from my window. It's strange to get away now to somewhere no one goes. I know it's my mistake but I don't even know now and June becomes July._

_-Ocean Colour Scene_

The alcohol had been excellent. That was Fenrir's only thought as he woke up, Harry held tight to his chest. The love that was made after ingesting said alcohol had been much better, though.

Harry was now eighteen and, though he still very much had a boyish look to him, he was no longer the little child that he used to be. The small party held to celebrate Harry's birthday had been fun and lively but Fenrir always made sure that his mate was within sight.

Fenrir heard the other members of his pack getting up from their respective rest areas and making breakfast for all of them. That was a nice thing about them being part of a pack: they looked out for and took care of one another, and they probably understood that the alpha and his mate needed some time to themselves. He silently thanked them and, cuddling up to Harry as if the boy was a teddy bear, fell back to sleep.

_**August**_

_August, I'll see you soon under yellow moons where I'll gather what's left of you. And August, I'm on your side or did I speak too soon? Now we cross the great divide._

_-Rilo Kiley_

The cramping became really bad over the next few days. When he ate something he normally would, meat and some fruits, the cramping would only become worse. And, most distressingly to Harry, their were traces of blood in his urine. Finally deciding that he could no longer hide from his mate, he took Fenrir aside at dinnertime.

"Fenrir, I have something to tell you."

The alpha of the pack was confused by his mate's odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

"I've been… something is happening to me," he took a deep inhale. "And I don't know what."

He became thoroughly alarmed by Harry's words. "Well, what sort of stuff?"

"There is some cramping in my stomach. But what's really scary is that sometimes when I, you know, pee, there's some blood in it."

Fenrir nodded, trying not to panic but not succeeding. A list of all the things that could be wrong with the eighteen-year old boy ran through his mind, from internal bleeding to a deadly disease.

"Do you want me to take you to a healer? Someone who can check you? Just to make sure that everything is alright?"

Harry sighed, sitting down on the grass, his back against the trunk of one of the mighty oak trees that surrounded the forest.

"You know as well as I do that we can't. Not after what happened. I mean, Merlin Fenrir, you're wanted by everyone. And me…. I can live with it. The pain. It's not too bad, really. I've felt worse."

"Harry," Fenrir said, warning in his voice. "No. Something can be wrong with you. Something bad. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you get deadly ill just because we didn't go to a healer."

"Give me a week. If it's gone by then, then I'm sure it was only a temporary thing. If it isn't, then you can drag me to a healer," Harry got back up and gave his mate a quick kiss on the mouth. "Okay?"

Fenrir smirked, wrapping his burly arms around the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be the submissive one?"

With that, their mouths met and they kissed passionately as the sun set in the background.

The next day, the cramping stopped and there was no more blood. Life remained good.

_**September**_

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends._

_-Green Day_

"Ouch," Harry yelped as his mate kissed his nipples.

The man looked at his mate questioningly. "What happened?

"My chest… it hurts. When you do that."

"Wait, you mean inside your chest. Like your heart? Fenrir asked, his arousal fully forgotten as he touched his large hand where his mate's heart was.

"No, where my nipple is and the area around it. Plus," Harry flushed under his mate's intense gaze, proof of his embarrassment evident on his cheeks. "I think it's gotten bigger."

Fenrir looked at Harry's chest. "It does seem a bit swollen, doesn't it? I never noticed it before."

"What could be wrong?"

"Maybe it's hormonal imbalance," Fenrir mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hormonal imbalance? Does that mean I'm turning into a girl or something?"

Fenrir couldn't help but laugh at the boy's conclusion. "No, it's just… you're still a teenager. Hormones are bouncing off of you like crazy. That could cause some swelling in the chest, I guess."

"When did you become a healer, Fenrir?"

The werewolf smirked. "Everyone in the pack always comes to me with medical questions. One of the many perks of being the alpha."

Harry put his head on his mate's stomach and started to lick around the area close to his bellybutton.

With a moan escaping his lips, Fenrir asked, "Now, where were we?"

_**October**_

_October and the trees are stripped bare of all they wear. What do I care? October and kingdoms rise and kingdoms fall. But you go on...and on..._

_-U2_

"I never want to eat pork again. Hell, I never want to see pork either. In my entire life," Harry said, heaving on the ground. "Ever."

Fenrir rubbed the eighteen-year-olds back. "You're okay, you're okay."

This was the third morning this week that he had woken up hearing Harry throwing up his dinner from last night. It raised some flags; a werewolf's stomach was as tough as nails and raw or even diseased meat would not cause them to be ill. Plus, Harry had not left his home amongst the pack for weeks now so the chance of being exposed to the stomach flu was extremely slim.

When Harry was done, he wiped off his mouth, shaking off Fenrir's hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to take a bath. I'm sorry I woke you up again. You can go back to sleep."

Startled by Harry's sudden coldness, Fenrir moved in front of Harry, blocking the entrance to the bathroom.

"What's with the attitude, Harry? I'm only trying to help you."

Harry rubbed his forehead, trying to fight his feelings of anger off. "I'm sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. The sickness in my stomach is becoming stronger and longer. I'm just concerned, is all."

With a heavy breath, the alpha announced that they were going to either go to a healer or bring one to the home.

"Fenrir, we've been here before a thousand times. We can't."

Fenrir took a deep breath, deep in thought when an idea suddenly struck him. "Romulus! We can use Romulus!"

"Romulus is a healer?"

"Well, he was. Before Steven bit him. I'm sure that he can help us. He owes me after I got him out of that sticky situation with that huge alpha from London."

"His pack moves all the time, though. Do you still know where he is?"

"I can ask around. For now," he gave Harry a peck on the forehead. "Now go take a bath. You smell."

Harry gave Fenrir a dirty look before he disappeared into the bathroom.

After writing a few letters and contacting a couple of people, Romulus arrived the next Tuesday.

Romulus was the beta of a nomad pack from the west but was big enough to easily be an alpha. He had brown – almost reddish – hair and large dark, almost old-looking, eyes. Harry had met him only a handful of times but noted his intelligence and ability to make light of difficult situations.

"Romulus," Fenrir greeted, rubbing his cheek on the other man's cheek as was customary between werewolves. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It is not a problem. Where is our patient?"

"Harry is in bed. He's been sick to his stomach every morning for about two weeks now. Some other changes in his body are happening as well. His chest is becoming swollen and there are some foods that he used to enjoy very much but now he just can't stand them."

Romulus looked serious for a second. "I have an idea of what might be wrong with him, but I'd have to check before I jump to conclusions."

"Of course," he led the man to the bed. Harry was pale and dark bags were forming under his green eyes. He did not sleep well even though he was almost constantly tired throughout the day.

"Harry, my boy. How are you feeling?"

The boy shrugged, moving himself to an upright position. "Not too well. I think I might have caught something."

Romulus then asked him to take off his shirt. After a quick glance to the Fenrir, who reluctantly nodded his approval, he did so. There were several small scars on Harry's chest and arms. Some from when he was younger but there were also new ones from him wrestling with the other werewolves from the pack. It was a fight for dominance among the pack, even though Harry was the alpha's mate and that alone gave him all the respect he would ever need amongst them.

"Now, Harry, I'm just going to touch your stomach, see if I find anything unusual. If something feels uncomfortable or painful please tell me. Alright?"

Harry nodded and Fenrir, now seated right next to Harry on the bed, grabbed his mate's hand in show of solidarity.

Romulus prodded the boy's stomach with his warm hands, silently noting the hard places he felt on Harry's abdomen and that his usually lean torso seemed to be getting plumper and rounder.

One spot, close to where his nipples were, seemed to be extremely tender and Harry let him know that with a short cry of pain.

"It hurts there?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip. Fenrir gave him a quick, concerned look and then asked the former healer, "Do you know what's wrong with him now, Romulus?"

Romulus ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, before answering, "Yes, I'm almost positive now."

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I believe that you are pregnant."

A choked noise came from Harry's throat. "Pregnant? That's impossible! I'm a boy! I don't have the right stuff in me to become pregnant. I don't have the right equipment! Fenrir," he looked into the eyes of his mate. "Tell Romulus that I can't be pregnant! It has to be something else!"

Fenrir stroked Harry's hand. "Alpha werewolves… their mates can get pregnant with their child. It's in the physiology of the submissive. They form a womb, a temporary womb, and sometimes the womb gets fertilized."

Seeing Harry's incredulous face, Romulus added, "It's very rare. I've only seen one other case of it, but that was decades ago. It's a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift."

Harry took a deep breath and put his hand on his bare stomach. "A baby?"

Fenrir nodded, putting his own large hand on Harry' stomach. "It seems that way doesn't it? I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. It's just uncommon. I've only heard tales of it."

Romulus smiled at the moment between the couple, but decided that he had to get down to business. "The symptoms of illness you have been experiencing is morning sickness. It's not unusual and it should go away within the next couple months. Do you have any idea when this baby was conceived?"

"Um… no. I don't think so," Harry looked at Fenrir. "Do you?"

"Well, you have morning sickness, right? So you must be a couple of months along, at least," Fenrir paused, his face showing a realization. "That July night, your birthday. Remember?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he remembered, and he blushed deeply. "Yeah, I do."

Romulus said, "July sounds right. I recommend tea for the morning sickness. Try getting as much sleep as you can. And even if you can't fall asleep, just rest. The more rest you get the better."

Romulus looked out of the window and saw that the sun was slowly starting to set.

"I have to go now. I promised the pack and my alpha that I would be back by midnight. It'll be a long run, even if I turn into my wolf form."

Fenrir nodded in understanding, but Harry looked puzzled. "But, what about me? Won't you need to check up on me once in a while? Make sure that everything is okay with me and the baby?"

"I'll check up on you when you're about five months with child. You're about three months already so the chance of miscarriage or complications is very slim. Plus, you have Fenrir to look after you and make sure that you're getting the nutrients that you need."

The alpha gave a slim smile, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. "Of course I will."

Romulus jotted down a list of things that would help with the morning sickness, from green tea to ginger cookies. With a quick goodbye to them, wishing the couple good luck and assuring them that he would be back in two months time, he turned into a large brown wolf and ran for the woods.

The couple was left alone, holding one another's hand, as they embarked onto yet another difficult journey. This time there was no manipulative wizard, no wild basilisk or angry three-headed dogs, just pregnancy. Yet, that seemed harder.

_**November**_

_It's a gray November; the leaves have all turned brown, and all the birds of summer are packing up to leave town. Drizzly gray November; the year is winding down and in the sky the sun pales like an ember… And so it goes – The year draws to a close. Another year's beginning. And so it goes – It won't be long now, I suppose, until I must sing my own November song. _

_-Winfield Clark_

The crescent moon hung in the sky, illuminating the grass with a white glow. Beneath the sky laid a black-haired boy nestling close to a much larger, muscular man. The grey haired man had his hands protectively over the small swell on the boy's stomach.

The grass and the leaves seemed to form a makeshift blanket and pillow for the sleeping couple. All was silent in the forest that night, not even the usually loud birds were making noise overhead.

A soft snore by the boy interrupted the peace and woke both of them.

"God, Harry, could you be any louder?" The man asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his right hand, keeping his left on his mate's stomach.

Harry groaned and sat up, shaking the leaves out of his hair. "I'm sorry if I woke you. You woke me up though," he took a deep yawn. "By telling me that I woke you up, Fenrir."

"Smartass," Fenrir mumbled into Harry's hair, taking in his mate's scent. "How are you?

"Drowsy. And cold. Why did we think it would be a good idea to sleep outside again?"

The older werewolf sighed. "You said last night that your inner wolf wanted out and that you couldn't sleep in a regular bed like a normal human being," he started to rub Harry's swell. "And me, being the doting mate, eagerly-"

"Grudgingly," Harry interrupted. "It was definitely grudgingly."

Fenrir, ignoring Harry, carried on, "-agreed and off we went. The rest of the pack is probably wondering where we are by now."

Harry shrugged off his statement. "They'll figure it out. Remember what Romulus – Ooh!" His hands flew to his stomach

Startled by his mate's gasp, Fenrir took his hands off of Harry's stomach and asked with much concern, "What is it, Harry? Is it the baby?"

"I-I," he looked into the older man's eyes, "It just kicked me!"

Fenrir let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile, returning his hand to where it had once been.

Both of them had been concerned with the lack of kicking. Harry was four months along now and, from what the female werewolves said, this was a time where the baby should start kicking. Even though Harry's stomach continued to grow, assuring them that the baby was indeed still alive and getting larger, it was nice to have another sign of the progress. And there it was, soft like butterfly wings, were brushing against the insides of Harry's stomach.

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course," Harry gave him a wide smile. "It's not just my child, Fenrir. It's both of ours."

Harry pulled his shirt up to expose his stomach and Fenrir slowly put his hand on the warm flesh. Harry moved Fenrir's hand to exactly where he felt the small kick and waited. After a few moments, Fenrir could feel a small bump under his hand. Fenrir exhaled sharply and waited to see if he could feel any more movement. When he realized that would be the end of the little show the baby gave, he gave Harry a long kiss on the mouth. "This is so incredible. _You_ are so incredible."

Harry gave a small laugh at his mate. "I didn't do all of the work, Fenrir. It was also the baby."

Fenrir smirked, then added a, "Very true. You just sit around all day eating sweets and then throwing it back up in the morning."

Harry hit Fenrir gently on the shoulder and bit him lightly on his chin. "Shut up. I did some of the work, remember?"

"Yes, yes," he said, purposefully being condescending. "I know, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, settling himself into his mate's arms. "Let's go back to bed, huh?"

"As long as you stop snoring, I will be able to."

They both gave each other a small grin as they went back to sleep.

-

End of part one…

Please review.


	2. Part Two

Summary: "It's a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift." Harry is pregnant with his mate's baby. Mpreg and slash. Beta-ed.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg and non-explicit slash. Alternative universe.

I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Harry Potter. Please do not sue. I also do not own the music I have placed at the beginning of each month. Their respective artists own these songs.

Thanks again to my incredible beta, **Aindel S. Druida**.

At this moment, I should be studying for my dance and biology finals that are happening tomorrow. Instead, I decide to write this. Either this is a show of my incredible dedication to my writing and wanting to get my story out to my lovely readers, or just my stupidity. I really hope that it's the former.

Also, I apologize for how short it is but I am trying to put this chapter up before I am swamped with finals.

**Wolf Like Me**

Part 2

_**December**_

_Oh my God, a winter for a year. Oh my God, a winter for a year. I kept my life so cold. Every breath just fogs up all the mirrors. The tears are frozen long, long before I ever thought of crying. So ends my yearlong romance with radio towers and machines. Wasted all my prayers that I can't remember my dreams, but I don't mind. And I cleaned out the back of my wardrobe for a year. Jackets never turn into branches, not while you're not here._

_-Arcade Fire_

"Come on, Fenrir! Christmas doesn't come every day, you know!"

Fenrir looked at his mate with annoyance. For the past week, Harry had been bugging him about getting a Christmas tree and to get decorations and gifts for the rest of the pack. Fenrir reminded him that they had never celebrated Christmas in the forest, so why should they start now? But Harry insisted that they should get the hang of it now so that when the baby came, they would know exactly what to do.

"I know it doesn't come everyday, Harry. That's one of the few things that I actually like about Christmas," his mate looked at him with those pleading, wide emerald eyes, which only made him want to prove his point more. "Christmas is all about commercialism. They make you think that the most expensive gifts mean that you love the person more. It's a stupid holiday."

Harry rolled his eyes, joining the alpha on the bed, spooning him from upfront. You," he kissed Fenrir on the mouth, loving the feel of Fenrir's stubble on his cheek. "Are the Scrooge."

Fenrir whacked Harry upside the head, making sure that it was relatively light, mindful of the child within him. "I am not."

The boy smirked a little, pulling a blanket over the both of them. "Please, Fenrir. It would mean so much to me if you would. Think of me," He put Fenrir's hand on his stomach. "Think of the baby."

The alpha grunted in annoyance, but kept his hand on the stomach. "Don't. Don't you dare pull the baby card on me."

Harry pouted and took off his brown shirt so that Fenrir could see the growing baby bump that he sported.

The bump was getting bigger and bigger every day, something that both delighted and irritated Harry. He was happy that the baby was healthy and large, but also exasperated because of how physically huge he was getting, and not only his stomach, either. His feet and hands were becoming swollen and his cheeks were getting wider and plumper. Fenrir had insisted that he was just getting more handsome and glowing, but Harry disregarded the comments.

His chest was also becoming sore and swollen. The nipples were popping out more and were highly noticeable. Harry hated this reaction to the pregnancy, but knew that it was important. Because his breasts were growing larger and producing milk, he could breastfeed the baby and, though it slightly freaked him out, it made him happy. He could still provide, feed, and take care of the baby, even when it was out of his stomach.

"Fine! You win. We'll have a Christmas. We'll exchange gifts, sing Christmas carols, all that stupid stuff. Happy?"

The submissive werewolf looked suspiciously at his mate, surprised that he would agree so quickly. "Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope never to die."

Harry smiled. "You are so wonderful, you know that? And the baby will think you are wonderful, too."

"Only because I give in to you way more often than I should. What happened to the strong alpha that I once was?" he asked wistfully.

"He learned that he was going to be a father."

Fenrir smiled at him indulgently. "Oh. That could be it, yes."

"So… When are we going to start with the decorations?"

"Harry," Fenrir warned.

"I was thinking that we could get a tree from the forest. I know that it'll take more than one man but I'm sure that John will help you-"

"Harry."

"And we have to get Christmas lights. I'm sure that we could get some from that cute little place in town. You know, the place with the brick roof and-"

"Harry," Fenrir interrupted. "We'll do that soon, okay. For now," he pulled himself closer to the boy, kissing him on his neck and bare chest. "Let's just have some fun, okay."

With a small moan, Harry nodded, loving the attention he was getting. "Alright. But you better not go back on your promise."

"I won't."

_**January**_

_Should have had a talk with God, sitting in the great unknown, watching all the lovers in the world get together, sitting in Heaven all alone. And we were love's knot after summer. Tied together in the dead of winter, wrapped up with spring fever in the air, bound together in the autumn. Every month means a little something. But January is the month that cares. Must have kissed you 'till I hurt you. Must have been a wild night. Must have rolled in the ashes at the break of day, rag dolls in the morning light. Must have found a secret place, hiding in our own world. Must have counted every smile on your sweet, sweet lips. Every single sound we heard._

_-Elton John_

The cravings Harry was experiencing were getting more intense and less convenient for Fenrir and the rest of the pack. First, it was just stuff that they could get in the forest. Harry seemed to always want to eat rabbit and pig, cooked just a little bit so he could still taste the blood in his mouth. Just the thought of vegetables made Harry's face turn green in disgust and he could no longer stand the sight of them. That was fine with Fenrir; he could just make sure that the rest of the pack kept their vegetables hidden while they were eating dinner.

Now he craved sweets, especially chocolate. And not just any type of chocolate, the cheap kind that you'd find in advent calendars and in convenience stores. Fenrir obliged his mate and would send the lower members of the pack to go buy whatever Harry wanted to eat.

One of the wonderful things about being six months along was that the morning sickness was now just a distant, horrible, memory. Rather than throwing up everything, he would now want to eat everything in front of him. As long as it didn't smell rancid or look unappetizing, which was a number of foods now.

As a wolf as well, Harry was getting quite large. He was one of the few black wolves among the packs, the other wolves being brown, like Ross, or grey, like Fenrir. His stomach seemed to almost flop down on the ground when he ran as a wolf and, because of that, Fenrir forbade Harry from running, or even walking fast, when he was in his wolf form.

Tonight was a full moon and Harry was getting excited. It had rained all morning and stopped at noon, but the ground was moist and playing in the mud was always fun when you were in wolf form.

Fenrir was getting highly overprotective of Harry and the child he was carrying as he progressed through his pregnancy. He insisted on being right next to Harry when it was the full moon, just in case the protective wards they place around the forest wouldn't hold to the evils surrounding the world. The chance of that every happening was slim, the alpha new, but he wouldn't dare take that risk.

"Harry, are you ready? The sun is starting to set."

The younger man nodded, starting to strip his clothes off, preparing for the transformation.

The stretch marks on Harry's thighs and stomach were becoming more red and angry. He blushed in embarrassment, pulling on one of the robes that were set on the chair near Fenrir and his bed.

Fenrir, noticing his mate's embarrassment, pulled him to his chest. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

If anything, that just made Harry more upset. "I am not beautiful, Fenrir. I am a man. Men aren't beautiful. If anything, they are handsome."

The alpha shook his head, long grey hair getting in his face. "No, Harry. _You _are beautiful."

Harry huffed, "Yeah, because I'm feminine."

Fenrir looked puzzled, curious to what caused this odd change of behavior. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Fenrir! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the baby more than I've ever loved anyone else, but still! Men aren't supposed to get pregnant. Women are. I'm so freaking feminine."

"I've already told you this, Harry. It's about you being the submissive mate of an alpha. You know that-"

"Yes, yes," he interrupted. "I know. I know. It just… it seems strange."

Fenrir opened the bedroom door, gesturing for Harry to leave with him so that they could go out into the forest.

"It's entirely natural, Harry. I swear to you," he kissed him on his nose. "Do you understand?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

The first sign that the transformation was happening was when the nails starting to grow longer than ever before. It didn't hurt much when it did, just a small sting. Then the teeth got longer and sharper. More like a wolf's. Now that hurt like hell because your mouth also expanded with it, making your eyes water. The fur started to form on your face, then back and then finally your limbs. The process took only a minute but to whoever was actually transforming, it seemed to take longer.

When you had the pack together, it was quite easy to see who was the alpha of the pack. Fenrir was huge as a wolf, much like he was when he was human. He kept everyone in line if they got too rowdy and watched out for everyone. The wolves were larger than average, everyday wolves, and were also fiercer looking, if that was possible. Harry was the smallest but because of his usually lean body, also one of the fastest.

Fenrir stood at Harry's side as Harry got used to his wolf body again. When he was a wolf, he didn't think like he would when he was human. The sense of smell was more powerful than ever before and his hands – or rather, paws – were more sensitive to touch.

Fenrir nudged Harry, asking him if he wanted to go exploring with him. Harry nodded his consent and they walked toward the pine trees.

-

End of part two…

Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I appreciate your feedback and it is always nice to know that I am writing to an audience, rather than just myself. I answered everyone by email if I could find the address.

I have also added pictures of what I'd imagine Harry and Fenrir would look like when they were in wolf form. You can see them on my profile.


	3. Part Three

Summary: "It's a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift." Harry is pregnant with his mate's baby. Mpreg and slash. Beta-ed.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg and non-explicit slash. Alternative universe.

I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Harry Potter. Please do not sue. I also do not own the music I have placed at the beginning of each month. Their respective artists own these songs.

Thanks to my awesome beta reader, **Aindel S. Druida**.

This is only going to be centered around one month because February had a lot of things going on in it and the shorter the chapters, the quicker I can post them up. Also, please read the author's note at the bottom of the story.

**Wolf Like Me**

Part Three

_**February**_

_Where has that old friend gone? Lost in a February song. Tell him it won't be long until he opens his eyes, opens his eyes. Where is that simple day before colors broke into shades and how did I ever fade into this life, into this life. And I never want to let you down. Forgive me if I slip away when all that I've known is lost and found. I promise you I'll come back to you one day. Morning is waking up and sometimes it's more than just enough. When all that you need to love is in front of your eyes, it's in front of your eyes._

-Josh Groban

The one thing that nobody likes to talk about are breasts. Well, it seems that way when you're in a relationship with another man. The breasts of women should not even be looked at when you're in an exclusive relationship. And that was what Fenrir thought, but decided that as long as they were Harry's it would be all right since he was a boy rather than a girl. It seemed that the more the pregnancy progressed, the bigger Harry's breasts got. And, honestly, that was just fine with Fenrir.

Fenrir also appreciated Harry's hips and waist far more now. It was round, like his face, and he loved to put an arm around him, his palm to his mate's stomach just to see if he could feel the life that was growing inside of Harry. It was magic, he swore that it was.

"Fenrir, get out of bed," Fenrir heard Harry's voice ring in his head. "Romulus is coming over today and I'd rather he not see you naked when he does."

The alpha smirked, not opening his eyes, "You don't want him to want me, Harry?"

Harry slapped him on his arm. "Fenrir, I'm serious. He'll be here in a couple minutes."

"Then get yourself dressed."

The boy gave an annoyed grunt. "I'm already dressed, come on!"

Fenrir sighed and opened his eyes, looking at his mate. He was dressed in green pants and a big white shirt. It was now a pain to shop for clothes for Harry. Because he was still constantly growing, Harry went through trousers and shirts quickly and the money supply that they had was shrinking. And now, Harry refused to go the little muggle town that was close to the forest because he was embarrassed by his current condition. Fenrir insisted that nobody would know that he was pregnant and Harry said that was exactly his point. They would look at him as if he was an extremely fat man and they'd never know the little miracle that he was carrying.

Pulling on a pair of boxers and pants, he stepped into the bathroom to comb his hair. Despite Harry's plead to cut it because of how long it took him to maintain it, he kept it long, loving the way it flowed when he ran. He purposefully didn't wear a shirt just so he could get a rise out of Harry.

Harry popped his head into the bathroom. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, is he here yet?'

Harry nodded, motioning for Fenrir to join him in the bedroom where Romulus was.

Romulus had seen Harry every month since he became five months pregnant. Harry and Fenrir both enjoyed the visits because they got to find out how the baby was and also dreaded them in fear that he could tell them that something was wrong with the baby. When Romulus had offered to tell them the gender of the baby, they refused. They wanted it to be a surprise, a wonderful surprise.

"Good morning, Fenrir," there was a faint smile on the beta wolf. "I see that you are finally awake."

Fenrir grunted, rubbing his cheek on Romulus's cheek. "It's good to see you as well, Romulus. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Have you been busy or something?"

There was a trace of irritation in Fenrir's voice, but he ignored it assuming that it was only because the alpha just woke up from his slumber.

"Not particularly, no. My pack has moved more north than usual and it took longer to get here. I do apologize though, Fenrir and Harry."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's just fine, Romulus. Honestly. We understand, don't we Fenrir?"

Fenrir glared at Harry. He was about to say that no, indeed, he didn't understand especially when their baby's life could be at stake, but it was silenced when Harry lightly stepped on his foot in warning.

He falsely smiled as he answered, bitterness clear in his voice, "Of course we do."

Harry rolled his eyes, motioning for Romulus to come closer to him. Romulus did and, in a purposefully loud whisper, Harry said, "Forgive my mate, please. He's always a little grumpy in the morning."

This time, it was Fenrir's turn to roll his eyes at Harry's antics. "Stop it, Harry."

Harry was about to open his mouth to respond, but Romulus silenced him by requesting him to lie on the bed so he could check the progress. The pregnant man agreed, taking off his shirt, and laying down on the bed.

Fenrir had to grin as he saw Harry's large stomach. Just the thought that his baby was there, inside of Harry, made his heart swell with pride. He also sat down on the bed with Harry, taking his hand in his.

Romulus moved his hands around Harry's stomach and smiled. He could feel the baby's foot pushing against the pregnant boy.

"Does the baby kick a lot?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah and it's also starting to kick my bladder so I have to go to the bathroom a lot now. Is that normal?"

Romulus smiled. "Perfectly normal. Does the kicking ever seem painful?"

"Nope, not really. It's usually just uncomfortable."

"Got it. Well," Romulus looked thoughtful for a moment. "You look just fine. The baby seems to have grown a lot since I last saw you, which is always good because it means that it is healthy. Everything seems to be going pretty well," he looked at the couple. "Do you guys have any questions or concerns?"

Fenrir shook his head no but Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I sort of do. It's about my chest."

"What about it?"

"It's getting kind of painful and-"

Fenrir interrupted his mate. "You never told me that!"

"The pain has only started happening for the past day or so. It's not really painful, just kind of a bother to deal with. I was wondering what it meant."

Romulus bit his bottom lip for a second before responding, "Harry, I'm going to have to feel your chest, okay? I just want to see if what I think is the problem is actually the problem."

Harry nodded his consent. Romulus gently pressed Harry's right breast and Harry groaned in pain. Fenrir's hand tightened on Harry's as drops of white liquid came from Harry's nipple.

"It seems that your body is producing milk at the moment even though the baby hasn't come yet. It's actually quite common and it means that your body is preparing for the birth."

Fenrir asked, "Can you do anything to stop the pain?"

"You mostly just have to get out the excess milk in his chest. You could massage the nipples to get out the milk. It usually works pretty well. It won't get all the milk out, though."

Harry felt disappointed, wanting _all_ of the discomfort in his chest to be gone. "There's nothing else we can do?"

Romulus paused for a moment. "Well, there is but I don't know if you two will be comfortable with it."

"Let us decide that, Romulus," Fenrir said.

"You can always try to suckle his nipples to get the milk out, Fenrir. It'd be much like when a baby breastfeeds."

Harry's face turned a bright red at the thought of Fenrir drinking from his breast. "That – that's disgusting!"

Romulus shook his head. "No, not really. In fact, breast milk is high in protein and really good for you. Helps the immune system."

Fenrir ran his finger on Harry's hand to calm him down. "It'll cause less discomfort if I do that?"

"Yes, it would."

The alpha nodded. "Then I'll do it."

"Fenrir," Harry protested. "That's so strange though!"

"If it makes you feel better, then I'll gladly do it, you know that."

Romulus noted the couple's discomfort, so he added, "The massaging can also help. You don't have to suckle if you don't want to," he looked at his watch. "So, if that's all, I have to leave. I promised my alpha I'd be back soon."

They bid each other goodbye and Harry and Fenrir were left alone.

"Do you want me to start… you know, right now?"

Harry shook his head, black hair falling into his eyes. "No, I think I'm okay right now. Thanks, though. I'm going to go take a bath."

He was about to leave the room, his cheeks still pink, when Fenrir stopped him. "Harry, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable telling my anything. We're a team, remember? A united front. If something is wrong, you tell me."

"I'm sorry, it's just so weird."

"I'd be willing to do something weird if it meant that you'd feel better."

Harry smiled, his heart warmed. "I know."

Fenrir kissed Harry gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fenrir. So much."

Fenrir grinned and then slowly took off his pants and then finally his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, enjoying the sight before him.

"You're pregnant, Harry. And when you're in such a delicate condition," Fenrir mocked, his mouth in a teasing smile. "You should be monitored at all times."

"Even when I'm in the bath?"

"_Especially_ in the bath."

Decided to play along, Harry said, "Well, then who am I to protest?"

With that, they went into the bathroom together.

-

End of part three…

Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers! I appreciate them so much but I just have one little complaint. About forty-seven people have me on story alert and I've gotten over one-thousand hits and, trust me, I am so incredibly grateful that people are reading my story but I'd love some more reviews. Feedback is great for a writer, so this is my desperate and kind of pathetic plea for reviews. They keep me going.

Also, I'd love some suggestions for the name and gender of the baby, or babies, if you'd like. I have no idea if it should be a boy or girl and have no clue for the name. Any suggestions would be great and helpful.


	4. Part Four

Summary: "It's a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift." Harry is pregnant with his mate's baby. Mpreg and slash. Beta-ed.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg and non-explicit slash. Alternative universe.

I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Harry Potter. Please do not sue. I also do not own the music I have placed at the beginning of each month. Their respective artists own these songs.

Thanks to my awesome beta reader, **Aindel S. Druida**.

This is going to be really short because I'm going to be swamped with schoolwork this week and I didn't want to deprive my readers by having to wait a long time. And also, thanks to the reviewers. The suggestions you guys gave were awesome and I loved the names.

**Wolf Like Me**

Part Four

_**March**_

_Is it goodbye? We will start a new adventure. No one will help us, we'll get by, and we'll keep on marching. Don't want to hurt you, but I know that's what I'm going to do, because I don't love you. It hurts to think it... Sometime the truth now, is for the best, even though it tastes bitter. I'm not going to miss this. I know it's odd we're parting ways so soon with no explanation. Just letting you know, you're never going to get one from me or anybody else. No I'm not looking I'm terrified to open up my eyes. See what I'll become. A soulless fool just running in circles Back to my own head, disconnected from the things that keep me sane, So march forwards and never look behind. These feelings all will pass with time just close your eyes and march forwards and never look behind, these feelings all will pass with time. Just close your eyes and march._

_-Teddy Geiger_

The pain was small enough that Harry didn't mention anything about it to Fenrir. It was a dull ache at the top of his thighs, lower back and stomach that hurt even when he was laying down on the bed.

Harry tried not to show Fenrir his pain but with one barely-there wince, his mate knew that something was wrong.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. It's not too bad."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a mild cramp all over my lower body. It's really okay though, Fenrir. If it was bad, I would let you know," the older man gave Harry a look, so he added, "I promise you."

With that, the subject was dropped for the rest of the day.

The pack had been extremely supportive throughout Harry's pregnancy. They were a close-knit group since there were only twenty of them and they looked out for one another. When Fenrir first announced that Harry was pregnant with his child, the reactions had been spilt between shock and joy.

Joy came from the elders of the pack, who knew that the mate of an alpha could become pregnant, although it was highly unusual. The other members were shocked and there were even speculating over whether or not Harry was actually a boy. The rumors hurt Harry at the beginning because, although he was lean and had delicate features, he liked to think that he was gradually become masculine. Fenrir quickly dispelled the gossip and even went to threatening his pack members to get them to stop. They did, though if it was out of respect for Harry or fear of the alpha's wrath, Harry didn't know.

When the sun started setting, the pain increased. He hid it again, breaking his promise to Fenrir that he would tell him if it got any worse. Harry knew that it was wrong to keep information from Fenrir, but the last thing he wanted to do was worry Fenrir. His mate had enough on his plate with the new baby and taking care of the rest of the pack, he didn't need to be bothered by this insignificant problem.

Harry lay on the bed, pulling as many blankets over himself as he could. He was so cold and every movement he made sent a shiver down his spine. Fenrir entered the room, not noticing the many blankets surrounding his mate.

Fenrir took off his pants, boxers and shirt and, fully nude, laid right next to Harry in the bed. He pulled the blankets over him too but after about five minutes, starting to get overly warm.

"Harry, take the blankets off. It's too hot to have that many blankets over you."

The boy shook his head, grabbing the sheets of blankets and placing them to his neck. "You must be joking. You can't be hot! It's so cold, so unseasonably cold."

Fenrir furrowed his brow in concern and placed his hand over Harry's forehead. It was cool to the touch. No fever.

"Are you sure that you're feeling alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, Fenrir. Just a little cold."

Trusting his mate, the man gave Harry a kiss on the mouth and wished him a good night sleep.

"You too," Harry responded, loving the feel of Fenrir's warm lips on his. "You must be worn out."

Fenrir grunted an affirmative and fell asleep.

OOO

The deep breaths that always came when Fenrir was asleep usually lulled him to sleep as well, but not this time. The aches in his inner thighs were becoming so painful that he had to stop himself from gasping every time they came. Thoughts were coming through his mind so quickly. Romulus had checked over him yesterday and assured the couple that the baby seemed healthy and everything was on schedule. Then why were these pains here? A thought made him panic. What if the baby was coming early? After all, he was eight months pregnant and the female werewolves had told him that babies, especially your first born, could come early. Or worse, he could be miscarrying!

"Fenrir," Harry whispered, trying to get his mate's attention. "Wake up."

Fenrir gave a low grumble but didn't wake up. Harry attempted to poke him but as soon as the cold air hit his hands, he quickly put his hand back under the covers.

Just then, the baby kicked. It was uncomfortable because the baby kicked Harry right in the bladder but a smile spread on his face. The baby was still alive, at least Harry knew that.

Harry tried to lift himself off of the bed but he found that he was frail and weak and flopped back on the bed. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and waited for all the pain to be over.

OOO

Fenrir stretched his arms as he woke up, the sun filtering light into the room. He looked at the clock and realized how much he had slept in. The rest of the pack was probably making lunch at the moment. He looked at Harry, who was still asleep, and nudged him to wake up.

"Wake up, Harry. It's time to eat."

Harry didn't make any movements and Fenrir could hear the shallow breaths that Harry was making.

"Harry?" Fenrir was now alarmed, noticing the sweat rolling off of Harry's forehead. "Harry? Are you okay?"

The boy didn't respond again.

Fenrir touched Harry's forehead, surprised at how hot it was. Harry moved towards the cold hand as he tried to relieve the burning he felt all over his body.

Concerned, Fenrir shook Harry's small body in an effort to wake him up. No such luck.

Fenrir put on a robe and hurried out into the field and howled. Within moments, all of the pack members congregated over to their alpha.

Fenrir, his eyes wild with worry, announced, "I need somebody to go north to tell Romulus that he needs to get here immediately. Harry is ill."

There were mutters of concern throughout the group before Drew, a thin woman in her early twenties, volunteered. Fenrir quickly agreed, knowing that the woman was one of the fastest runners out of all of them.

"Please hurry, Drew. This," he swallowed deep. "Could be a matter of life and death."

She nodded and, turning into a brown wolf, ran towards the forest.

Larry, a boy probably only a few years older than Harry, rested his hand on Fenrir's shoulder. "I'm sure that he will be fine, Fenrir. Both him and the baby."

Fenrir gave Larry a weak smile. "Thank you."

Fenrir returned back to the bedroom, grabbing a washcloth and pouring cold water on it. He sponged Harry's head and a happy sound came from Harry's throat.

The man gave Harry a peck on his head, murmuring, "You and the baby are going to be just fine, Harry. I promise. Just wake up for me, please, love."

Staying right next to Harry on the bed, he kept telling Harry that everything was going to be all right and kept pouring cold water on Harry's head and body.

Within an hour, Romulus came storming into the room. Fenrir silently thanked Drew and explained the situation to the former healer. Romulus nodded but his face remained solemn.

"Fenrir, I hate to have to do this to you, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"No! Romulus, I'm – I can't do that! He's my mate! If something is wrong with him, then I want to be there with him."

Romulus took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "I have to insist then. If you stay then you are not only risking the health of the baby but also the health of Harry. Do you really want to do that?"

There were a few moments of silence before Fenrir kissed Harry on the lips. "Get better, Harry."

And with one last longing look, he left the room.

OOO

After spending an hour wandering through the woods trying to collect himself, Fenrir returned to the bedroom. His heart soared when he saw that Harry was sitting up in the bed and color was returning to his face.

He ran up to Harry and, being mindful of his feeble state, wrapped him in a hug. "Thank god that you're awake."

Harry returned the hug, "I'm happy I am too, Fenrir."

Fenrir released Harry from the hug and turned towards Romulus who looked just as relieved as he was.

"What happened, Romulus?" he demanded.

Romulus smiled, "His birth canal was forming. Harry's body is just getting ready to give birth to the baby. He had a fever because his body was just trying to adjust to the sudden change. He will be just fine."

"Thank god," Fenrir repeated, looking at Harry with a happy smile. "You are feeling well now, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "I feel normal. The pain is gone."

"But this does mean," Romulus interrupted Fenrir and Harry's moment. "That Harry will be giving birth soon."

Harry's eyes grew wide in panic. "Like, in a couple hours?"

"No, no. I meant in a couple of weeks. I'll have to be checking in with you more often."

Fenrir smiled, "Thank you, Romulus, for coming so quickly. I know that it must have taken a lot out of you, running all of those miles."

Romulus waved off the thanks. "It's no problem, really. I'm just happy that the problem wasn't too serious," Romulus glanced at his watch. "But now that we know Harry is okay, I have to leave. But I'll be here Tuesday, alright?"

The couple nodded, Harry's head on Fenrir's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

"I'll see you out," Fenrir offered, leading them out of the door.

Harry rested his hand on his stomach, feeling the baby kicking and moving within him. He gave a contented sigh as he lay back against the pillows. His baby was okay and soon he would get to see the little miracle that had been inside him for eight months. He smiled, thoughts of a little boy with brown eyes and black hair and a little girl with grey eyes and whitish blond hair filling his mind. His heart warmed with these ideas and he patiently waited for Fenrir to come back so they could get something to eat.

-

End of part three…

Phew, I did that all within two hours. I'm so proud of myself. Please review, tell me your thoughts and please give me suggestions for names and gender. I don't have a lot of idea yet of what they should be, so please help me out.

I'll answer everyone by email if I can find the address.


	5. Part Five

Summary: "It's a gift you and Fenrir have been given, Harry. This child is a gift." Harry is pregnant with his mate's baby. Mpreg and slash. Beta-ed.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg and non-explicit slash. Alternative universe.

I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Harry Potter. Please do not sue. I also do not own the music I have placed at the beginning of each month. Their respective artists own these songs.

Thanks to **Aindel S. Druida** for being such an amazing and encouraging beta-reader. If it wasn't for her, this story would have been marred with mistakes and typos. Thank you so much.

Phew, this is the last chapter of the story. That makes me so sad but also relieved. This will be the first multi-chapter story I have ever written for fan-fiction and I'm glad I finished it relatively quick. If you think there should be a sequel, then please send a review and tell me. I'd be more than happy to do one.

Also, just to warn you, the first part of this chapter is full of fluffiness. I don't know how it got so sweet, but it is. I wrote it in English class (when I was supposed to be listening to my teacher's lecture) instead of in the comfort of my own home, so that might have affected it.

So, without further adieu, I would like to present the last chapter of Wolf Like Me.

**Wolf Like Me**

Part Five

_**April**_

_Life is not a highway strewn with flower. Still it holds a goodly share of bliss when the sun gives way to April showers. Here is the point you should never miss. Though April showers may come your way, they bring the flowers that bloom in May. So if it's raining, have no regrets, because it isn't raining rain, you know, it's raining violets, and where you see clouds upon the hills, you soon will see crowds of daffodils. So keep on looking for a blue bird, and listening for his song, whenever April showers come along. And where you see clouds upon the hills, you soon will see crowds of daffodil. So keep on looking for a blue bird, and listening for his song, whenever April showers come along._

_-Sugarland_

By his ninth month, Harry's stomach had swelled like a balloon, and a lead balloon at that. At least, that was how Harry felt. Everything in his body was swollen and sore, from his feet, which he swore had gone up two sizes in one month, to his now horribly plump face.

Fenrir had been wonderful, if not a little anxious, at the last stage of his mate's pregnancy. When Romulus, who had been checking up on Harry every week now, ordered bed rest, Fenrir had readily agreed. Fenrir waited on his mate with such tenderness and obvious care, that the hormonal boy was moved to tears by the blatant show of love.

"What do you think the baby's name should be?" Harry asked one night while they were both lying in bed, Fenrir's hand caressing Harry's stomach.

The alpha shrugged, "Depends on whether the baby is a boy or girl, I suppose."

"Would you care either way?"

There was a pause before Fenrir answered, "Not really, no. A boy, I guess. A son would be easier."

Harry furrowed his brow, puzzled by the man's response to his question. "Why would a son be easier than a daughter?"

"I'm used to being around boys," Fenrir leant down to kiss Harry's stomach. "There are more boys in the pack than girls. I think I'd be much better at raising a boy."

Harry gave Fenrir a sweet smile and Fenrir could feel his heart slowly start to melt at the stunning grin. "I think you'd be a great father even if the baby turns out to be a girl."

The sides of the man's mouth twitched until it turned into a fully out beam. He kissed Harry on the lips as he said, "Thanks, Harry."

OOO

Sam cooked the birthday cake, even though Harry had told her that he would be more than happy to make it. Sam refused, telling Harry that he should be off his feet resting since he was so heavy with child. Today was Fenrir's birthday and the whole pack was preparing to celebrate their alpha's special day.

Out of pure boredom, the pregnant boy drew his mate a birthday card, making sure to put dozens of hearts on the outside. Feminine? Sure, but he was pregnant and thought he could get away with it while he could.

Fenrir despised his birthday. It meant that he had one less year to live, one less year to experience new things and, worst of all, one less year to spend time with Harry and his soon to be born child. He could feel himself growing older, as well. His joints ached and creaked when he got up too fast or lifted very heavy things. The loss of memory was also getting to him. He'd find himself forgetting where he put things or miss talking with someone because he couldn't recall the conversation with the person who he said he would talk with. The alpha very much wanted this birthday to come and pass quietly, but no, Harry insisted that they celebrate it.

Harry said that this was a great occasion for him and that they should celebrate everyone's birthday to show that they love and appreciate them. Fenrir scoffed but, when Harry gave him wide, pleading eyes, he agreed.

At the moment, all of the werewolves were sitting on a long, wooden table, singing Happy Birthday to Fenrir.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Fenrir. Happy birthday to you!"

Fenrir rolled his eyes in annoyance at the singing but blew out the candles, wishing his pack, his mate and his baby well in the coming year. They all clapped and, like the wolves they sometimes were, started to devour the piece of cake in front of them.

He looked to see if Harry was demolishing the food like everyone else but instead he saw his mate wince in pain.

"Harry," he didn't bother to mask the concern in his voice and face. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up and forced a smile, one hand rubbing his back. "Of course, Fenrir. It's just the false labor pains that I've been getting for a while. Remember? Romulus said that was normal. Don't worry about me, love. Enjoy your birthday."

Harry gave Fenrir a kiss that could never be called innocent. Fenrir touched Harry's face, "Are you tired? We can go to bed now."

"But don't you want to stay here so you can celebrate your birthday?"

Fenrir shook his hand, standing up and taking Harry's swollen hand and guiding him into the bedroom. "I've celebrated my birthday already, Harry. You're here with me and that's the only thing I could ever ask for."

A low chuckle came from Harry. "You're so cheesy sometimes, you know that?"

Fenrir nodded, taking off his clothes until he was nude and slipped into their bed. He patted to the side of the bed, silently asking Harry to join him. Harry complied, keeping his boxers and shirt on for warmth. With one last kiss, they turned to their respective sides and fell asleep.

OOO

There is a moment before you wake up that you feel that you are hovering on the surface of consciousness and slumber. During that moment, you're confused and feel out of place, but when blankets cover you and your pregnant mate is by your side, it's not all that bad.

As soon as Fenrir woke up, the sun just starting to rise, he noticed that Harry was not there with him. Alarmed, he jumped out of bed, trying to track down his mate. He followed Harry's scent to the bathroom and opened the door.

Harry was in the bath, completely naked and eyes closed. Fenrir could hear Harry breathe a contented sigh as he rested his hands on his stomach.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at his mate. "You're awake, Fenrir."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you are though. You've been really tired lately. What got you to wake up so early?"

Harry shrugged, smiling. "Don't know. Just thought I should get up."

Fenrir muttered an agreement and knelt into the bathtub, his knee getting wet. He kissed Harry on the mouth, stroking his hair. Harry's body was tense and when the boy let out a groan of pain, Fenrir immediately stopped, concerned for his nine months pregnant mate.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry's head fell down, wet hair falling into his eyes. "I've been having contractions since dinner and my water broke a couple of hours ago."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? I mean," Fenrir snapped, his eyes more worried than angry. "Honestly. That's something you tell someone, Harry!"

Fenrir got up from the bath, pulling out a towel from the cabinet and handed it to Harry. Harry wrapped the towel around his body as he stepped out of the tub.

"Relax, love. The contractions are really far between right now. Besides, warm water helps the cramps I'm getting. Romulus recommended it."

"Romulus! We need to get Romulus, now." Fenrir was in full-on panic mode now.

Harry, surprisingly remained calm through his ordeal, said, "He told me that he was going to stay nearby. Just send one of the others to get him," He touched Fenrir on the hand. "It's going to be fine."

Fenrir's face turned red. He was the one who should be telling Harry that it was going to be alright, not the other way around. Deciding to put on a brave front, he replied, "That's true. I'll go get one of them, okay? Just stay on the bed. Get comfortable. If you need me, just yell, alright? I'll only be gone a second."

Harry could not help a smirk falling over his features at his fretting mate. "Go, Fenrir. I'll be okay."

Before Fenrir left the room, he asked Harry, "How can you be so calm about this? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I am freaked out, but just a little. I'm mostly just happy though. I'll finally get to see what the baby that's been growing inside of me for nine months looks like."

Fenrir grinned and walked out to inform the pack that soon their alpha was going to be a father.

OOO

Romulus put on the clean clothes that he had scrubbed over and over again to get rid of the bacteria. These were going to be the clothes that he wore when Harry gave birth. He sighed while washing his hands in the sink and went over to Fenrir and Harry's bed.

Harry's contractions were coming closer and closer together and it wouldn't be long now until he started to get the overwhelming urge to push.

Romulus approached Fenrir's mate cautiously. He knew how overprotective Fenrir was of the boy and had only become more so when he learned that Harry was pregnant with his baby.

"Harry," the former healer's voice was calm and soothing, which made Harry relax even under the extreme pain he was experiencing. "I need to see how far you have progressed, alright?"

The boy looked to his mate, but Romulus doubted it was for permission. "Yeah, you can, Romulus."

Romulus pressed against Harry's stomach, feeling to see what position the baby was in and whether or not Harry could push yet. As the touches got stronger, Harry had to bite his lip to stop an escaping moan. Fenrir took his mate's hand in his large one and gave it a comforting squeeze. Beads of sweat fell down Harry's face along with tears of pain.

"Okay, so your baby is in the correct position now."

"Does that mean I can push?"

Romulus shook his head. "No, not yet. I want your contractions to be a little closer together before you start pushing. The more premature pushing you do, the more tired you will get. We want to keep enough energy in you as we can because I'm sure that by the end of today, you'll be plenty tired," the former healer gave the couple a brilliant smile. "But you'll also have a beautiful baby in your arms, as well." He could see Fenrir and Harry's eyes sparkle at the thought.

OOO

Within a couple of hours, the contractions were close enough that Harry could start to push the child out of him. Harry was exhausted now, dark bags forming under his eyes. Fenrir was more excited than anything. Not once had he let go of Harry's hand.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can, alright?"

Harry shook his head. "No. No. I can't. I'm too tired."

Fenrir's hand tightened on his mate's. "Harry, yes you can. You're the strongest person I know. When all this is over, we'll have a baby. A child of our very own. Alright? You can do this."

With a sharp nod, Harry started to bear down. He cried and screamed from the effort.

Suddenly, Fenrir heard a cry but this time it wasn't Harry. No, it was a beautiful pink baby coming from Harry's body.

"Oh, god," Fenrir said as he saw his first child being cut away from Harry's body. There was blood on its face and body and his head was misshapen, but to the couple, the baby was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

Romulus's cheekbones hurt because he was smiling so wide. "Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl."

Harry smiled in relief and reached out for the baby when he suddenly felt the urge to push again. He groaned.

"What's going on?" Fenrir demanded, alarmed.

Romulus wrapped the baby girl in warm blankets before carefully giving Fenrir his daughter.

"He's just getting rid of the afterbirth. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

Fenrir, pulling up a chair to the bed with one hand, another secured on his daughter's back, sat down.

Harry gave a tired grin, his finger touching the baby's soft cheek. "She's beautiful."

"She is."

After a couple of moments, the afterbirth was cleared away and Harry had been handed the little girl.

"Harry, I think it's time for you to feed her."

The boy nodded, letting Romulus instruct him how to do it. After placing his nipple over the girl's lips a few times, she finally took the hint and attached to it. It was an odd, but not unpleasant, feeling.

Fenrir thanked Romulus for his help and Romulus told him that it was a pleasure to help them out.

Exhausted and sure that his baby was free of hunger, he gave his mate the baby and laid back in bed.

"What should we name her?" Harry asked.

Fenrir leaned over to give the very sore Harry a kiss on the lips. "You're the one who gave birth to her. You can name her."

"I like the name Rhea."

Fenrir smiled, "I like that name too."

And so it was confirmed that the child of Harry and Fenrir was named Rhea Sylvia Greyback-Potter.

_-_

_Fin_

_-_

I'm done. Wow, that's so strange to say!

I got the name from my beta reader. "As for her name, it might be a good idea to continue with Rowling's habit of pulling from mythology. Something like 'Rhea' or 'Sylvia,' stemming from the belief that Rhea Silvia was the birth mother of Remus and Romulus by the god Mars, the woman who was originally interpreted in the stories as a 'she-wolf' rather than a priestess of the fox goddess." And after doing a bit of research, I thought that was an awesome name with a great background. More kudos to Aindel S. Druida!

If you'd like me to write a sequel (which, if requested, I would be happy to do) then please review and tell me.

I will respond to reviews if I can find the address, as I've always done.


End file.
